Krile Mayer Baldesion/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV While not the same character from ''Final Fantasy V, an original character by name Krile Mayer Baldesion appears. She is a Lalafell who is of the Scholars of Baldesion and possesses the Echo. She is first referenced in A Realm Reborn when Minfilia communicates with her via linkpearl in an underlain audio, after the Scions reunite and escape Castrum Centri together. After her audio is finished, there is a brief line where she says, "... My regards to grandfather," likely referring to Galuf. In later patches, Krile is directly referred to in main-quest written dialogue, revealed to be the sole remaining scholar after the Isle of Val "disappeared," and it is feared Krile has gone with it. But Krile is near-comatose and is recovering. Krile makes an appearance in person in Patch 3.1 of Heavensward, in an effort to help the surviving Scions locate the members that have, up until this point, remained missing. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Krile appears as a playable character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Krile appears as a playable character through download. Her attire is based on her original Yoshitaka Amano art and she wields the ''Final Fantasy V version of the Magus Rod. Krile is exclusive to the Japanese version. Krile can safely be used for both field and battle stages, as her high magic and agility can tackle both enemies frequently and long distances, respectively. The only downside is that her abilities cost a high amount of CP, and as such the player may need to reset her level a few times before her potential can be utilized to the max. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Krile is an unlockable playable character. Added via update on May 10th, 2017, she is obtained by collecting Light Crystal Shards. TFFASC Krile.png|Krile. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Krile appears as a playable character. PFF Krile Illust.png|Krile's illustration. PFF Krile.png|Krile's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Krile is a summonable Legend depicted in her default ''Final Fantasy V outfit and the outfit based from Yoshitaka Amano's artwork. ;Ability Cards FFAB Bee Swarm - Krile SR.png|Bee Swarm (SR). FFAB Blessed Kiss - Krile SR.png|Blessed Kiss (SR). FFAB Drain - Krile SR.png|Drain (SR). FFAB Fira Blade - Krile SR.png|Fira Blade (SR). FFAB Judgment - Krile SR.png|Judgment (SR). FFAB Mini Shot - Krile SR.png|Mini Shot (SR). FFAB Sandstorm - Krile SR.png|Sandstorm (SR). FFAB Squirrel - Krile SR.png|Squirrel (SR). FFAB Bee Swarm - Krile SR+.png|Bee Swarm (SR+). FFAB Blessed Kiss - Krile SR+.png|Blessed Kiss (SR+). FFAB Drain - Krile SR+.png|Drain (SR+). FFAB Fira Blade - Krile SR+.png|Fira Blade (SR+). FFAB Judgment - Krile SR+.png|Judgment (SR+). FFAB Mini Shot - Krile SR+.png|Mini Shot (SR+). FFAB Sandstorm - Krile SR+.png|Sandstorm (SR+). FFAB Squirrel - Krile SR+.png|Squirrel (SR+). FFAB Aim - Krile SSR.png|Aim (SSR). FFAB Dark Breath - Krile SSR.png|Dark Breath (SSR). FFAB Desert Storm - Krile SSR.png|Desert Storm (SSR). FFAB Jitterbug Duet - Krile SSR.png|Jitterbug Duet (SSR). FFAB Judgment - Krile SSR.png|Judgment (SSR). FFAB Lancet - Krile SSR.png|Lancet (SSR). FFAB Leaf Swirl - Krile SSR.png|Leaf Swirl (SSR). FFAB Mana's Paean - Krile SSR.png|Mana's Paean (SSR). FFAB Thundaga Blade - Krile SSR.png|Thundaga Blade (SSR). FFAB Aim - Krile SSR+.png|Aim (SSR+). FFAB Dark Breath - Krile SSR+.png|Dark Breath (SSR+). FFAB Desert Storm - Krile SSR+.png|Desert Storm (SSR+). FFAB Jitterbug Duet - Krile SSR+.png|Jitterbug Duet (SSR+). FFAB Judgment - Krile SSR+.png|Judgment (SSR+). FFAB Lancet - Krile SSR+.png|Lancet (SSR+). FFAB Leaf Swirl - Krile SSR+.png|Leaf Swirl (SSR+). FFAB Mana's Paean - Krile SSR+.png|Mana's Paean (SSR+). FFAB Thundaga Blade - Krile SSR+.png|Thundaga Blade (SSR+). FFAB Gungnir - Krile UR.png|Gungnir (UR). FFAB Holy Breath - Krile UR.png|Holy Breath (UR). ;Legend Cards FFAB Aerora - Krile Legend SR.png|Aerora (SR). FFAB Blessed Kiss - Krile Legend SR.png|Blessed Kiss (SR). FFAB Branch Arrow - Krile Legend SR.png|Branch Arrow (SR). FFAB Desert Storm - Krile Legend SR.png|Desert Storm (SR). FFAB Squirrel - Krile Legend SR.png|Squirrel (SR). FFAB Tree Squirrel - Krile Legend SR.png|Tree Squirrel (SR). FFAB Aerora - Krile Legend SR+.png|Aerora (SR+). FFAB Blessed Kiss - Krile Legend SR+.png|Blessed Kiss (SR+). FFAB Branch Arrow - Krile Legend SR+.png|Branch Arrow (SR+). FFAB Desert Storm - Krile Legend SR+.png|Desert Storm (SR+). FFAB Squirrel - Krile Legend SR+.png|Squirrel (SR+). FFAB Tree Squirrel - Krile Legend SR+.png|Tree Squirrel (SR+). FFAB Weak Thunder - Krile Legend SR+.png|Weak Thunder (SR+). FFAB Flare - Krile Legend SSR.png|Flare (SSR). FFAB Jitterbug Duet - Krile Legend SSR.png|Jitterbug Duet (SSR). FFAB Lancet - Krile Legend SSR.png|Lancet (SSR). FFAB Leaf Swirl - Krile Legend SSR.png|Leaf Swirl (SSR). FFAB Mana's Paean - Krile Legend SSR.png|Mana's Paean (SSR). FFAB Wild Boar - Krile Legend SSR.png|Wild Boar (SSR). FFAB Flare - Krile Legend SSR+.png|Flare (SSR+). FFAB Jitterbug Duet - Krile Legend SSR+.png|Jitterbug Duet (SSR+). FFAB Lancet - Krile Legend SSR+.png|Lancet (SSR+). FFAB Leaf Swirl - Krile Legend SSR+.png|Leaf Swirl (SSR+). FFAB Mana's Paean - Krile Legend SSR+.png|Mana's Paean (SSR+). FFAB Wild Boar - Krile Legend SSR+.png|Wild Boar (SSR+). FFAB Gaia's Wrath - Krile Legend UR.png|Gaia's Wrath (UR). FFAB Gungnir - Krile Legend UR.png|Gungnir (UR). FFAB Holy Breath - Krile Legend UR.png|Holy Breath (UR). FFAB Gaia's Wrath FFV Legend UR+.png|Gaia's Wrath (UR+). FFAB Gungnir - Krile Legend UR+.png|Gungnir (UR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks Krile appears as a character card. FF5 Krile SR+ L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FFVA Mystic Knight Artniks.png|Krile as a Rank N Mystic Knight card. FF5A Summoner R F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). FF5A White Mage R I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (3). FF5A Time Mage R I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (4). FF5A Gladiator R F Atrniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (5). ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Krile is an exclusive character only available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content, she summons both Titan and Odin with her Summoner's Dualcast during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Krile is a playable character who could be recruited during the Challenge Event Successors of the Dawn as the First Time Reward for completing the event's stage Underground Waterway in Part 1. She was also recruitable in accepting and completing the Bonus Quest, "Complete Walse Castle Classic (V)", which was the final Bonus Quest and the final Quest to be issued. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Krile appears as a vision obtainable through summoning. Her job is Mage. Her trust mastery reward is Meteor. She possesses the special abilities Bluff and Dualcast. She possesses the magics Libra, Thunder, Aero, Cure, Thundara, Cura and Aerora. Her limit bursts are Gaia's Breath and Gaia's Blessing. FFBE 089 Krile.png|No. 089 Krile (★3). FFBE 090 Krile.png|No. 090 Krile (★4). FFBE 370 Krile.png|No. 370 Krile (★5). FFBE Krile animation.gif| FFBE Krile animation2.gif| FFBE Krile animation3.gif| FFBE Krile animation4.gif| FFBE Krile animation5.gif| FFBE Krile animation6.gif| FFBE Krile animation7.gif| FFBE Krile animation8.gif| FFBE Krile animation9.gif| FFBE Gaia's Breath.gif|Gaia's Breath limit burst. FFBE Gaia's Blessing.gif|Gaia's Blessing limit burst. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Krile appears on numerous trading cards. Many of the cards are earth-elemental alluding to her being associated with the element in the GBA and mobile versions of ''Final Fantasy V. Krile TCG.png|Trading card. 3-072C Black Mage Krile.jpg|Trading card. 4-031C.jpg|Trading card. 4-007C.jpg|Trading card. 3-034C Mystic Knight Krile.jpg|Trading card. 3-057C Summoner Krile.jpg|Trading card. 3-030C Time Mage Krile.jpg|Trading card. KrileWhiteMage TCG.png|Trading card. Krile2 TCG.png|Trading card. Krile3 TCG.png|Trading card. ''Triple Triad Krile appears on Triple Triad cards in the version available via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 096a Black Mage.png|Krile as a Black Mage. 096b Black Mage.png|Krile as a Black Mage. 096c Black Mage.png|Krile as a Black Mage. 098a Krile.png|Krile. 098b Krile.png|Krile. 098c Krile.png|Krile. 104a Necromancer.png|Krile as a Necromancer. 104b Necromancer.png|Krile as a Necromancer. 104c Necromancer.png|Krile as a Necromancer. 476a Krile.png|Krile. 476b Krile.png|Krile. 476c Krile.png|Krile. Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy V Category:Legends in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade